


Jealous

by Mashiiron



Series: Mashiiron's WhiteRose Week 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiiron/pseuds/Mashiiron
Summary: I'm just posting prompts from last year's white rose week.  I never got around to posting these last year due to personal reasons.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Mashiiron's WhiteRose Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387720
Kudos: 48





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting prompts from last year's white rose week. I never got around to posting these last year due to personal reasons.

Weiss

"Again, I would like to offer my gratitude to you for making the time to meet me in person."

"Ah, but it is my pleasure, Weiss. With matters as important as this, I must see to them personally."

"Yes a company merger like this is indeed serious business Mikaela." I said calmly

_"Hurry up and sign the paperwork you ignorant fool. My wife comes home today and you have already taken up too much of my time."_

"A manor such as this must get lonely from time to time does it not Weiss?" The sleazy business man asked.

"I will acquiesce it does get a bit lonely when my team is not around." I simply stated

The man before my grabbed my hand bringing it up to his face intending to kiss the back of my palm. "If the loneliness ever grows too much to bear, I am simply a call away, darling." 

Before he could bring my hand to his lips he was pushed back by something. "Oh dear, Mikaela are you alright?" I asked confusedly.

Another seemingly random jolt of movement brought his arm up releasing me from his grasp. We looked at each other confused as to what exactly was going on.

He was jerked back and forth a few more times before he hastily bowed, signed the necessary paperwork, and saw himself to the door. Before he could make it to the double doors of the manor however, he fall flat on his face and the culprit of his misfortunes had revealed herself to me.

A singular rose petal was on the floor near where Mikaela had tripped over seemingly thin air. I hastily used a glyph to dispose of the petal before the business man could notice.

"Someone's home early," I called out. "Where are you dear?"

Strong arms encircled my midsection as a certain bubbly brunette giggled in my ear. "Hey, baby, how'd you know I was home?" Ruby whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine as her warm breath ghosted along my neck.

"Someone left behind evidence! Evidence of your shenanigans." I declared holding up my wife's semblance to prove it.

"Awwww I was sloppy today, but in my defense using it always makes the petals and it takes a lot of concentration to make them disappear as soon as they appear." Ruby whined.

"You were a little mean to the man weren't you Ruby?" I inquired

"No way! He was about to put his lips on you! I'm the only one that gets to have lips on you Weissey!" Ruby shouted before blasting away with her semblance, this time leaving all of her petals in the air around me.

"Ruby you know I would never do anything to compromise us, besides I would have put him in his place should he have went any further with his train of thought." I said to my dolt of a wife.

"You were gonna let him kiss your hand!" Ruby shouted from upstairs.

I made my way to our bedroom assuming that's where she was shouting from.

"You're not supposed to let him kiss your hand! Only I can kiss you! I thought you said you liked me." 

I sighed deeply remembering that this woman was my wife. "Ruby, we're married, I've told you time and time again that I love you, you dolt. Why are you so jealous?"

"Because Weiss I have been gone for three days on this hunt and when I come home I want my lips to be on you not some sleazy business man's." Ruby said for beyond the door to our bedroom.

"You say that and yet, your lips have not been on me once yet since you returned home." I said haughtily

"That's because you haven't gotten in here yet princess." I heard from within. I opened the door to our room to find my crimson clad huntress clad in nothing but our namesake.

"Ruby Rose-Schnee, where did you fin the time to pluck all of these petals?" I asked letting my eyes drift over my lovers body. Petals draped over her sacred regions leaving the images underneath to my imagination.

"Oh, baby this is all me. Just how you like it, you didn't think I really made the mistake of leaving that petal for you and Mikaela now did you?" Ruby purred

"So are you, what did you say earlier? Put your lips on me?" I asked slowly approaching the bed

"They won't be off you for hours Weiss, now get over here." Ruby almost demanded.

"I like jealous Ruby." I voiced to myself as I let my dolt of a wife take care of my needs.


End file.
